Hey Skye,
by iwishicouldfly14
Summary: Skye wants well needs some peace and quiet so she goes to the one person who isn't going to beg her for help - and it isn't a pretty sight. When Skye finally gets to talk to Ward she notices he's being way too nice - Is he trying to get something from her? (This might get a bit gristly later on which is why it's T)
1. Chapter 1

_I know this isn't very long but the next chapter will be longer. Please review!_

_**Set after S02E01 – It's not going to follow the storyline though…**_

'If Ward isn't lying to me anymore – then, then I know he cares about me – right?' I say in my head. "Um Skye?" asks Fitz from behind me. I turn my body around to face him. He stands them looking anxious. "Are you ok Fitz?" I ask. He looks unsure. "Um… Well… Can we well talk?" Now I'm unsure. "Sure, yeh, um what about?" His head drops. "Simmons"

And then Coulson asks to speak to me. "Yeh A.C" I ask as I walk into his office. "I've got a problem" I stare at him awkwardly. "I need help. Audrey… You know, the Cellist….?" And then I sigh.

And Koenig. "We're doing Eric's stone setting and I need help writing the eulogy."

And even May. "Skye- can you hack into MI6's database – I need info" And I'm not even told what she needs.

So I go to the one person who won't ask questions. Ward. And as I push his cell door open, I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review! _

"Do you know where Skye is?" I hear Coulson ask someone. It's May. "Sorry Phil - No. How is he?"  
>"He's doing ok" "Sadly" Mutters May. "It wasn't anything serious – he just lost quite a lot of blood." There is a pause. "If you see Skye can you tell her I need her?" He asks. I presume that May nods.<p>

'It's all my fault' I say in my head, trying to draw back the tears. But it doesn't work and suddenly I feel the urge to do something that I haven't done in years. I feel faint and my head feels like it's spinning everywhere.

"Skye?" Asks a Scottish voice. It's Fitz. Fitz stands at my door frozen and then May walks in. "God Skye!" She says. She lays my head against her and grabs my wrist and holds it upwards, putting pressure on the increasing amount of blood.

I vaguely can tell that I haven' stopped crying and as Coulson runs in, I try and apologies to May. But I have no idea is she can hear me.

"Hey Skye" Says a familiar and oddly comforting voice. It isn't Coulson or May or FitzSimmons or even Miles. It's Ward. He's sitting next to me in a chair looking a bit pale and sporting a mini beard. It makes him look friendlier. "How are you feeling?" He asks me. "Amazing" He gives a small smile. "That would be the morphine" I try to laugh. "So why are you allowed to talk to me without having an electrified wall in between us" I mumble. "Ask Coulson, but I think there's only one room with hospital equipment in this place." There is a small pause in which we look at each other. "So why were you visiting before?" He asks. He looks fairly relaxed. I look down slightly embarrassed. "I needed you. Everyone was driving me crazy. Fitz was feeling heartbroken, Coulson was thinking too much, Koenig needed to write a eulogy no thanks to you" "Why no thanks to me?" "Well you did kill his brother" I say. I notice that my tone is cold and that Ward is being too nice. "Skye I'm sorry" I look down. "Just leave me alone!" "Skye please!" "No Ward! You lied to me, to all of us, tried to kill Fitz and Simmons, used me, left Fitz with brain damage, and followed a complete and utter psycho who tried to have us killed so many times. Just save it for someone who actually cares!" I realize I've started crying and I turn away from him and curl up in the ball. Ward is silent then he kisses the back of my head whispers _I've never stopped loving you _and I hear him move back to his bed. At that moment May walks in with a wheel chair. "Come-on Skye" She says "We're going for a walk"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… This will be my shortest and most boring paragraph yet…. SORRY… But I have a (what I think is) a really good idea for a twist**

May didn't say anything as she wheeled me out the room. However the second the door shut May spoke. "You know he really does love you?" I stared at her in shock. "Is this meant to be some really cruel form of a joke?" May sighed. "Seriously Skye, he does love you. I just never said you should love him back or anything." "Is there a real reason why you decided to pull me out the room?" "Coulson wants to speak with you" I cringed and put my face in my hands. "Not just about this whole thing, he has something else" "Fine" Coulson wasn't in his office but May decided that leaving me there was completely fine. His computer was on, it wasn't even locked but there was nothing I wanted to know. So I left it. "Hey Skye" He said as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged. He gave a small laugh. "So anyway" He said as he took a seat "I have a job for you" I stared at him confused. "Like an assignment?" He nodded. "Who will I be going in with?" "I haven't even told you what you're supposed to be doing" He looked at me in the eyes, checking I was fine. "Evie Warden. Fifteen years old. Currently lives in 291 5th street, Cambridge Massachusetts" "Am I allowed to know why you want me to bring a fifteen year old girl in?" Coulson shook his head. "And am I allowed to know who will be coming with me?" "You will be by yourself"

_Please Review! Any ideas who Evie is? (Look at her surname)_

_I'm not going to update till Sunday….. (If I have a chance I'll update tomorrow evening)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, but I'm not going to continue this one cause my plot was really really bad :( , but I'm going to try writing a new Fanfic which will probably be Divergent themed…..**

**Thx though!**

**Flying-Girl**


End file.
